


Look At Us

by IJustWannaAskSomething



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Draven is an idiot, F/M, Fluff, Pining, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWannaAskSomething/pseuds/IJustWannaAskSomething
Summary: Dravens crush on Sona through the eyes of different champions.
Relationships: Ashe/Tryndamere mentioned, Lucian/Senna mentioned, Sona Buvelle/Draven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Darius

„Okay, so what about this?“ Draven slides smoothly out of the changing room, parting the red velvet fabic curtain with his hands slowly for a dramatic entranche.  
Darius sights and looks up from his tablet. He is dressed in his usual armour which is not made for sitting in tiny cushioned chairs in a cramped room full of clothes and shoes. He's already prepared to add the bill for the tiny chair to Dravens account.

„Why?“ he rumbles when he sees his brother dressed in a red jacket with a dress shirt and a tie. His hair is coloured in a terrible yellow.

„ _Why?_ “ Draven echos and turns to the mirror, smoothing down the jacket and adjusting the tie. „I think it is more than appropriate.“

„Right.“ Darius replies and looks at the tablet in his hands. They are sheduled for a match today and Draven is matched on the botlane with his _lady friend_ Sona, a Demacian songstress. Darius really wishes he only knew half as much as he does about the mute support mage, but Dravens endless talks about her just stuck in his head.

„See, she just had another concert and I think it would be appropriate to show her I, too, appreciate music.“

„Her music?“ Darius asks slowly.

„Shut up.“ Draven rolls his eyes and picks up the matching accessories. The style department of the Institute of War provides different outfits for each champion to „ _make the matches more fun and open the ground for conversation and friendship_ “ as the official codex states it.

„Also,“ Draven continues. „She has this wonderful red outfit-“

„-with all the hearts and ribbons, I _know_ “ Darius interrupts and swipes through his potential opponents.

„Anyways.“ Draven turns back to the mirror and donns his trademark smirk. “If she wears this and then she sees me, also in a red suit _BOOM_! I mean she just has to know that I did this for her, right?!“ He turns to his older brother dangling the headphones from his fingers.

„Or she just thinks you have no sense of fashion.“

„You're. Not. Helping.“ Draven grits out and tugs on his tie while marching back into the changing room. „I also got this new outfit.“ He says in a muffled tone before he struts out in what looks way too much like Crownguards latest outfit. He hates Garen Crownguard with a passion and seeing his brother in a similar futuristic armour makes him want to gag.

„The suit was fine.“ Darius says quickly and gets up, moving though the cramped space full of clothing racks and shoe boxes with too much ease for a man of his size.

„God forbid you actually talk to her.“ He growls in a low tone and rolls his eyes when he pushes the door to Dravens changing room open.  
If Draven doesn't make a move on Sona soon, he will just drag his little brother to her house and make him confess to her. And when he's done with that he can swing by Crownguards place and punch the Demacian bastard in the face.


	2. Ashe

In Ashes professional opinion as a married woman, Sona Buvelle is in love.

Pathetically in love.

With Draven.

 _The_ Draven who just deleted half of Ashes health bar because Sona can't seem to think straight.

Or she doesn't want to actually hurt her _crush_ by throwing some spells his way.

"Sona." Ashe sights as she skidds back behind the tower. "Can you please focus a bit more." She sends off another owl to scout for the enemy jungler.

Sona gives her an apologetic smile and a thumbs up, healing some of the inflicted damage.

"When they push, stun them under the turret and we can maybe even kill them."

Sure enough, Sona does not stun them. At least not both of them. She hits Pyke with her ult right in the face but misses Draven by an inch. It almost looked accidental but as Ashe recalls 300 gold richer, she gives Draven a death stare.

Whilst her health and mana replentish she mentally prepares a rant to Tryndamere.

"Can you believe she missed her ult on him? Can you believe she didn't attack him when she could? Can you believe she _stole my canon minion?_ "

As she makes her way back to the turret she thinks of her husband and smiles. They were already married when the League was created and had a year of martial ups and downs behind them.

She fondly recalls more than one match where they waited to be matched against each other to have a shouting match far away from their respective lanes instead of talking about their issues at home.

Ashe also remembers throwing more than one game to hide with Tryndamere in the jungle to spend some quality time - leading a tribe through famine and war did not always give the newlyweds time to build and enjoy their relationship.

They used the few hours of the match to make each other cheesy promises and forget about the raging war in the icy cold of the north.

"Sona," Ashe begins as she arrives and starts to clear the minion wave her support saved for her. "You know, if you actually get a hit on Draven you can always apologize by giving him a massage after the match." 

She winks at a Sona who is suddely terrbile busy fine-tuning her ethwal.

The red on her cheeks is bright.

The next ultimate cast by the mage hits their enemy laners perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Vayne

"I hate you because you are an Demacian, but-" the Noxian makes a dramatic pause. "I have chosen you to fullfill this task as you are the only one of you goody-two-shoes worthy of assisting the great Draven."

It is 5:00 am in the Demacian outskirts and way too early for this kind of bullshit.

"Neeko stop. You're not funny." Vayne turns in her doorway and draws her fluffy bathrobe tighter around her. She just got an hour of sleep after hunting black magic beings and wants to go back to bed - _badly_.

Neeko-Draven follows her into her flat, not ready to drop the act.

"Nonono, you don't understand. This is me. The real Draven. Hard to believe I grace this _place_ with my presence - _I know_ \- but" Neeko-Draven smiles again, the smirk way too real to be funny. "You need to do this for me."

Vayne rolls her eyes and starts the coffee maker. Neeko is apperantly way too hyper to drop her Noxian act anytime soon. Hell, after she met Mordekaiser for the first time she wouldn't stop marching around Lux and Garens house, breaking more than one vase in the process. Vayne was very close that day to put Neeko from the _friend_ category in the _to be detained_ category.

"Yes, you're being very authentic, Neeko. But I just had an hour of sleep and I have a council meeting at 7:00 so I'd really appreciate if you could just _not show me_ how well you copy a Noxian douchebag."

"That hurt my feelings, Vayne." Neeko-Draven sights and sits on one of the bar stools in Vaynes kitchen.

Vayne decides she will just wait another five minutes until Neekos energy runs out and if that doesn't work she will pinch her - that usually does the trick.

Vayne looks at her blubbering coffee maker instead of Neeko-Draven in a sleeveless hoodie and basketball shorts. She wonders where Neeko has seen him in such a get up to copy him. Her tried but ever vigilant mind also wonders if she brought a peace offering in the small bag Neeko brought along. Hopefully it wasn't just another piece to Vaynes growing collection of pretty stones and really, _really nice_ sticks and leaves Neeko has brought her so far.  
Vayne lets her mind wander for another moment when she suddenly freezes. Something is missing. Something is off.

There is no tingle of magic in the air that usually accompanies Neeko.

"Fucking Noxian!" She screeches and reaches for her knife block, throwing her three mediocre coocking knives at _Draven_ -Draven who just sat in _her_ bar stool, waiting patiently.

Draven ducks, reaching for his little bag to get it to safety with him.

"Alright, cool, you're awake!" Draven yells back from behind the doorway. "Now you know I didn't lie and you can just talk to me like a normal person!"

"Infiltrator!" Vayne calls out and opens her cutlery drawer. When Draven peeks into the kitchen again he is hit with a fist full of tea spoons.

"Mercy!" he cries out. "I'm just here for Sona because tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I can't just walk into Demacia and knock at her door, okay?"

Vayne pauses, thumbing one of her forks.

"Come out you idiot." she demands. Draven slides back into the kitchen with a sour expression.

"Now the bag is dented!" he says in an accusing tone.

"What the fuck, Draven?" Vayne asks.

"Why does everyone says this to me?" Draven replies in a hurt tone.

"You just walk up to my door and ask me to be what? Your postman?"

"Postwoman." Draven corrects with his trademark smirk.

"Get bent." Vayne spits out.

"Okay." Draven draws in a deep breath and collects himself for a moment. The small white bag looks rediculous in his scarred hands. "I'd like to humbly ask you weather or not you could pass this Valentine's Day present to Sona, our mutual friend."

Vayne thinks for a moment, the smell of coffee pacifies her. "Leave the bag on the table. I will see it delivered." She says and turns to get a cup.

"Thanks." Draven replies. The next thing she hears is the soft click of her front door. His aftershave lingers and makes her coffee taste weird.   
Vayne eyes the little bag and sighs.   
_Sona, Sona._ she tinks. _Couldn't you just pick a Demacian?_

Sona, however, doesn't take the delicate gold necklace off, ever, even if it clashes with her outfits. Maybe Vayne will get a mention in their wedding vows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
